


A Rare Vintage

by elem (elem44)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Guess the Pairing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elem44/pseuds/elem
Summary: Stories I entered in the ‘Guess the Pairings Competition 2013’ on VAMB.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The idea was to write short ficlets without using names and for the readers to guess which characters and/or pairings were in each story. You’ll find that some are more obvious than others.
> 
> Thank you to EwigeStudentin for running the comp. It was loads of fun.
> 
> Test your knowledge and see how you fare. The answers are at the bottom of the page.

The view from the balcony is glorious – so peaceful and soul restoring. The sky is cobalt blue and she can see clear across the valley, over the low rolling hills covered in olive groves, the measured rows of distant vineyards and lonely stands of Cyprus pines. The air carries with it the scent of freshly mown hay and lavender. A gentle breeze ruffles the gauzy curtains behind their table and lifts her hair away from her collar to whisper a cooling breath across the nape of her neck.

This is just what she needed and in a silent toast to these rare but blissful moments of peace, she lifts her glass of Brunello di Montalcino to her lips.

She inhales deeply, sips and sighs. Like rich, red ambrosia, it slides across her tongue and she closes her eyes as the flavours dance along her taste buds. She savours the earthiness of the oak, the slightly spicy edge of tannins and hint of deep fruity sweetness from the treasured Sangiovese grapes. It tastes of life and freedom – freedom from responsibility, worry and guilt. She sighs quietly once more as she places her glass on the table.

Her companion is studying the wine, holding it up against the light, swirling it in the glass and inhaling the aromas before he takes a delicate sip. A raised eyebrow of disconcertedness is his only reaction and she smiles as he quickly covers his mistake. Placing his glass on the table, he gives her a reserved nod of approval.

“I’m pleased you like it.” She takes a heartier sip this time but the sigh of contentment still follows. “I have been saving this for a day like today.”

“I am honoured but I was not aware that we would be indulging in a bottle of authentic wine.”

“It is one of the few bottles I have left. Synthehol just wouldn’t do this setting or the near disasters of the last few weeks’ justice. It had to be real.”

“It is certainly robust.”

She nods and huffs a small laugh. “True. It’s characteristic of many of the wines of this region – but I know you’re used to something a little lighter.”

“And less alcoholic.” His eyebrow climbs a little higher and as she chuckles quietly at his response. His combadge chirps and he is called away. He offers his apologies as he takes his leave.

She gives him a resigned shrug. “The story of our lives.”

Her shoulders sag as she watches him depart.

Reconciled to spending this time alone, she sits back and gazes out across the hills and valleys, her mind wandering to all the wishes and hopes that are, for the moment, out of her grasp.

The sound of familiar footsteps breaks through her reverie and her mental voice gives a wry ‘ah ha’. Someone must have been listening to her inner meanderings to have orchestrated the timely delivery of one of those hopes.

“Good evening and welcome.” With a sweep of her hand, she indicates that he join her and she can’t help smiling at his obvious delight.

“Good evening. I hope I’m not intruding, but I have it on good authority that there is a sophisticated and delectable red awaiting me in the holodeck. And I was ‘compelled’ to partake.” His eyes hold hers.

Her eyebrows rise in surprise; the double entendre is not lost on her and she flashes her new companion a knowing smile.

“Well, let’s see if it lives up to the hype.”

His eyes follow her every move as she pours him a glass of wine and his gaze remains riveted to her face as he sips. He nods slowly, a smile spreading across his features, as he gives his verdict, “Rich, complex but accessible with a hint of sweetness balanced by a depth of flavour and elegance that finishes with a warm lingering smoothness. A gutsy but supple vintage that will only improve with age.”

She matches his smile and the heat radiating in his eyes. “I’m glad you approve.” She sips from her glass and nods towards the bottle. “More?”

“Please.”

But instead of lifting the bottle, she leans across the table and kisses him.

A moment later, she sits back, lifts her glass and sips again, watching as he licks his lips and then smiles. “A perfect vintage.”

“One to savour?”

“Always.”

The breeze rustles the gauzy curtains and, as they look out across the valley, their hands reach for one another’s and they smile.

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Janeway/Tuvok, Janeway/Chakotay


End file.
